El beso del final
by TaniaC
Summary: -oneshot- Todos los finales felices deberían terminar con un beso… -IxK-


**¡****ATENCIÓN: SPOILER DEL MANGA!**

Todos los finales felices deberían terminar con un beso…

**El beso del final**

Estaba segura de que los días felices iban a continuar por mucho y prolongado tiempo. Quizás con contratiempos, pero no con una larga guerra entre rencores y venganzas como había sucedido ya. Todos tenían ya su merecido remanso de armonía, Miroku y Sango con las gemelas y el nuevo bebe, Shippou con sus pruebas para ser un kitsune de categoría, Kohaku entrenando, la pequeña Rin en custodia de Kaede… Inuyasha y yo. Claro que estaba contenta a su lado, siempre lo estuve, incluso con los desazones que llegasen a producir algunos altercados, estar en su compañía era lo que más amaba en el mundo, porque lo amaba a él.

Esa mañana me desperté más temprano y lo divisé en un rincón de la cabaña como siempre, sentado con las piernas cruzadas, en su posición de pelea, era una manía que aún conservaba aún en esos tiempos de paz; siempre a la defensiva. Lo comprendía hasta cierto punto, era una época mística en la que las criaturas demoníacas deambulaban al doblar la esquina, pero bien no le costaba nada relajarse un poco, quizás un tanto. Había soñado que él estaba junto a mí durmiendo tranquilamente, tal como lo había hecho un par de veces en mi cama cuando viajó al presente del que provine. Ese sueño había sido tan real casi perceptible, que imaginé de pronto un par de cosas demás que el solo rememorar me hacía sonrojar hasta la medula.

–Vaya tontería –murmuré por lo bajo.

Pero no contaba con el desarrollado sentido del oído con el que contaba el hanyou, aún dormido. Lo vi abrir sus parpados mostrándome el color dorado que emanaba de sus pupilas, como llamas de una antorcha. Mordí con recato mi labio inferior sintiéndome casi incapacitada para comunicarme.

–¿Que es una tontería? –preguntó con ese tono que ya era común que usara. Ese tono amable, pacifico, suave casi tierno.

Negué lentamente con mi cabeza zanjando el asunto sin darle importancia, y el me miró arqueando una ceja y después encogiéndose de hombros. Aún aunque su postura para dormir fuera defensiva, podía notarse el cambio en su expresión al dormitar: serena, calma, con algo que asimilaba una sonrisa en sus labios cerrados, a veces hasta roncaba.

Tiempos tranquilos, momentos felices, estaba colmada y aún así me sentía incompleta. Los días consiguientes estuve intranquila, intenté no exteriorizarlo, la verdad es que aquello ya llevaba picándome el pensamiento por algún tiempo y, simplemente, no podía dejarlo pasar. Sin darme cuenta, en algún momento Inuyasha estaba observándome fijamente, casi sin pestañear, hipnotizándome con esos ojos suyos. No pude reaccionar.

–¿Qué te sucede Kagome? –le oí preguntar –, últimamente te noto distraída –apuntó certero.

¿Qué podía responderle yo? no estaba preparada para confesarle mi oscuro deseo, y bajé mi mirada, sintiendo el fulgurante sonrojo en mis mejillas que esperaba él no pudiera notar. Sentía ese pudor apoderarse de mí, como si se me fuera a caer el mundo encima, y él solo aguardó en silencio, mirándome con confusión y un tanto de impaciencia reflejados en sus pupilas dilatadas que me hablaban de la locura que me debió atribuir en su pensamiento.

Mientras íbamos por el bosque de regreso a la aldea mi mente estuvo divagando, inconciente de lo que pudiera rodearme que no fuera el mismo Inuyasha. Caminaba por inercia porque ya conocía el sendero, pero fuera de eso el mundo se había esfumado y no existía nada más que nosotros dos, hasta que sentí sus brazos rodear mi cintura, elevándome con él en un salto potente y veloz hasta la rama de un árbol; pude reaccionar por fin advirtiendo un monstruo no muy fuerte atacarnos por la espalda y al dejarme allí Inuyasha desenfundó su poderosa espada y lo acabó en un instante. Subió a por mí y me bajo con gentileza, aguardó un segundo antes de soltar lo que parecía quería escupir desde la mañana que cruzamos palabra.

–De verdad que pasa algo y vas a decirme que es –exigió en ese tono petulante que me facilitaba bastante ofrecerle una negativa y marcharme.

Empuñe mis manos a mis costados, decidida a iniciar una discusión que me salvaría de cualquier explicación, pero la verdad es que suspiré resignada ante mi falta de valor, algo dentro de mi quería salir y gritar mis inquietudes y yo solo pude responder ante eso con cierta incomodidad.

–Inuyasha, yo… bueno, tú… es decir, nosotros…

Había comenzado un balbuceo inteligible de palabras sin sentido que se extendió casi por un minuto y entonces divisé su expresión exasperada, deseando una respuesta, que me ponía nerviosa y no me facilitaba en absoluto las cosas.

–Bueno, err, tú no, digo, tú y yo no, ¿pues tú sabes no?, eso, nunca hemos, y pues sería quizás agradable, pero si no quieres esta bien.

Al fin lo había logrado decir, pero no estaba muy segura de haberme hecho entender del todo, si tomo en cuenta que Inuyasha no dejaba de mirarme ahora más confundido y menos exigente que al principio.

–Y eso significa… –intentó incitarme alguna respuesta más sensata o quizás mejor articulada.

Me sentí tan tonta, como cuando un niño pequeño descubre que la suma de dos más dos da a cuatro y no a tres. Mis manos comenzaron a sudar y yo bajé la mirada que sentí cristalizarse, sentía ganas de llorar y de hecho lo hice, idiota de mí, pensé.

De pronto sus brazos me rodearon apresándome contra su pecho en un fuerte abrazo, escuché aspirar en mi cuello mi cabello y yo hice lo mismo al llenar mis pulmones de su esencia masculina única, que me recordaba a la madera pero también a su sudor.

–Inuyasha –murmuré débilmente.

Nos mantuvimos así unos instantes, encontrando en ellos un momento quizás para tomar la iniciativa. Rodeé con mis brazos su cuello, quise ponerme de puntas y alcanzar mi objetivo real, lo que me había estado inquietando y él deseo que me había estado poseyendo; pero entonces él, como leyéndome el pensamiento, se inclinó sobre mi rostro, tocando con su frente la mía, rozando mi nariz con la suya en una caricia cosquillearte que me recorrió hasta la espina, suspiré profundamente y entrecerré mis ojos esperando que este no fuera más que uno de mis ingratos sueños en los que despertaba mucho antes de cualquier cosa. Lloraría si este fuera uno, sentencié. Sentí su aliento tibio chocar contra mi rostro, extasiante, adormilándome con su respiración casi entrecortada. Y de pronto, sin más, pasó su pulgar por mis labios con fuerza como para que estos se entreabrieran un instante y entonces se relamió y posó sus labios, ahora húmedos, sobre los míos, en un contacto inocente como toque de mariposa. Suspiré, entre aliviada y realizada, pero entonces el dulce contacto no terminó allí, el continuó con el juego de caricias entre sus labios y los míos, yo simplemente le seguí, intentando, entre mis torpezas, mantener aquel ritmo suave y aterciopelado en el que él mordía con premura y delicadeza mi labio inferior y superior en intervalos y yo hacía exactamente igual, saboreando, sintiendo con mis dientes la textura de sus formas. Un momento mágico en que sentí mis pies tocar las nubes a la par de una de sus manos sobre mi nuca y la otra asida reclamante y fuerte rodeando mi cintura manteniéndome en mi lugar, evitando que mis piernas me traicionaran y yo cayera al suelo desmayada.

El contacto terminó muy a mi pesar, aunque de una forma tenue, suave que ni pude apenas percibir solo hasta que deje de sentir la calidez de sus labios. Sin palabras de por medio, volvió a rodearme con ambos brazos, como si quisiera fusionarse conmigo con la cercanía. Recorrió con su manos mi espalda sobre la blusa del chihaya transmitiéndome el calor con sus palmas, y volvió a apretarme con fuerza pero sin hacerme daño.

Me acurruqué como bebe en su pecho, con ambas manos sobre él, percibiendo la tibieza que emanaba de su cuerpo, cerré mis ojos sintiendo la paz inundarme las entrañas, como si la plenitud volviera de nuevo a mi alma. Con un leve sonrojo que advertí en mis mejillas, una sonrisa de satisfacción y realización surco mi rostro, estaba segura de que más adelante querría más que un inocente beso, pero por ahora, en este instante, el desenlace de aquella historia; en la que hubo una perla de shikon y enfrentamos desgracias, dolor y sufrimiento; había tenido un beso, el beso que toda historia reclama en su final feliz, solo que esto distaba mucho de ser un final, porque no era más que el comienzo de un sin fin de experiencia más a su lado, al lado del hanyou del que me enamoré.

**¡Muajajajaja! ¿Qué tal eh? tenía que escribirlo, verdaderamente, Takahashi me dejó ganosa de un beso de Inuyasha y Kagome que nunca plasmó en su manga, y yo necesitaba realmente ver eso. Quizás es lo que más reclamo de ese final feliz que armó para su historia. Pero aquí esta, este pequeño one-shot narrándonoslo la buena Kagome, con todos esos sentimientos e inquietudes a flor de piel por Inuyasha. **

**Espero que les haya gustado, y de antemano muchas gracias por brindarle un poco de su tiempo a este escrito. **

**¡Hasta otra! **


End file.
